ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Woodworking Guide by Ctownwoody
Undergoing some revisions based on experience and some formatting changes...Be Kind...;) Category:Woodworking Woodworking Guide 1.1 0-60+ By Ctownwoody of Asura Disclaimer: This worked for me and is based on my research and efforts on Asura. Prices have increasingly normalized in the last 18 months, but I still suggest going to ffxiah.com to research your particular server. Woodworking Tips 1'''. Logging sucks. Don’t do it. The logging points are either well-camped, like in Ghelsba Outpost, or are spread far apart and are a bitch to run between, like pretty much everywhere else. Either buy your logs at AH or at guild in Sandy. '''2. Lumberjack, Lumberjack, Lumberjack. Unlike other Guild Point skills you can buy, this one is always worth the effort. Nothing saves time when synthing hundreds of arrows or bolts like the ability to make the lumber more quickly and cheaply, especially when you start HQing. 3'''. Some regional vendors sell logs, like Norvallen, that are a little more expensive than the base price for the guildshop but have a larger supply and won’t make you wait between purchases. '''4. Always, always, always research the Jeuno and Sandy AHs before starting on lumber projects. The market for various lumbers varies greatly by where other people are in their Woodworking skills, even more so than other crafts. 5'''. You’ll be buying almost everything from the Guildshop in Northern Sandy or an AH. The only other places to travel are rare, or involve Regional Vendors and/or Quivers. '''6. For arrowheads or fletchings, try Jeuno or Windy for fletchings and bone-related arrowheads, and Jeuno or Bastok for smithing and alchemy-related arrowheads and boltheads. You’ll sometimes find them cheaper there, sometimes. 7'''. Pay attention to which Nation is in First for Conquest Rankings. That one will have the NPC for bundling arrows in quivers. With any luck the same Nation will control Norvallen, for a limitless supply of Arrowwood and Ash Logs. '''8. It's all about the sub-crafts. Smithing for some weapons and furniture, as well as bolt heads. Alchemy gets you Bast Parchment for Ninja-tools and bolt heads. Bonecraft for arrowheads from 0-91 in skill. Goldsmithing and Clothcraft get you Noble's Bed, one of the best sources for profit in higher-level woodworking. Fishing lets you break rods easily (for repair). 9'''. Recharge your profits. Power-crafting, especially in Woodworking, can have stretches were you lose gil and stretches were you can make good gil. Learn when to pause and make up lost gil before continuing on. '''Guide Itself 0-10 *'Arrowwood Lumber' (2)-Wind Crystal, Arrowwood Log—Make these up to cap and save them; you’ll use them later. *'Maple Lumber' (5)-Wind Crystal, Maple Log—Make up to 5, it’s cheap. Sell some at AH for profit if you can, but you may want to save them for later. *'Ash Lumber' (8)-Wind Crystal, Ash Log—Make these to 8, it’s cheap as well. Sell at AH for profit if you can, but you’ll be using these later anyway. TEST ITEM-Workbench (8)-Earth Crystal, Lauan Lumber x4: The lumber is cheap and plentiful at the Guildshop because it's only used for making some furniture. 11-20 *'Holly Lumber' (12)-Wind Crystal, Holly Log-Between this and Willow Lumber, whichever makes the more money and/or sells faster is the one you want to chose, but you’ll be taking these up 9-10. This is a necessary bridge til you can make bolts. *'Willow Lumber' (13)-Wind Crystal, Willow Log—Between this and Willow Lumber, whichever makes the more money and/or sells faster is the one you want to chose, but you’ll be taking these up 9-10. This is a necessary bridge til you can make bolts. *'Bolts' (16)-Earth Crystal, Bolthead, Ash Lumber—Pick a type. There are a lot of them. If you have sufficient Alchemy and can level up by making one of them, then that’s probably you’re best shot. Otherwise, find the one that sells the best (fastest/most profitable) and make them up to 16, or beyond. You can Quiver these, to increase the amount you can sell at one time. *'Walnut Lumber' (19)-Wind Crystal, Walnut Log—This can sell, depending. If they are, make some; if not, skip ahead. TEST ITEM: Maple Table (18)-Earth Crystal, Maple Lumber x4—These are the best furniture for Gardening around. They are smaller and more powerful than Workbenches and infinitely more cheap than Oak Tables. Make sure your friends know that you can make them; you might receive requests, which means you can make these for skill. However, the market is too flooded to sell them on the AH. 21-30 *'Maple Sugar' (21)-Lightning Crystal, Maple Log—Usually profitable at AHs, you want to take this to 21. It is pretty profitable when Sandy is in last place (or else Raimbroy’s Grocery sells them) and even more so when no one controls Norvallen, limiting the supply of maple logs. *'Yew Lumber' (22)-Wind Crystal, Yew Log—If these sell at a profit, make a stack or 2, if not, skip ahead. *'Iron Arrow' (27)-Earth Crystal, Iron Arrowheads, Chocobo Fletchings, Arrowwood Lumber—Make these up to 27 if profitable; if not, skip them. In a pinch, if none are available, the fletchings are a level 2 cap from Wind Crystal + Chocobo Feather x2. *'Chestnut Lumber' (28)-Wind Crystal, Chestnut Log—If profitable, make them; if not, skip them. You’ll notice that these are pretty demand sensitive in price, and the lumber is sometimes as cheap (2k each, though) as the logs. *'Shihei' (29)-Wind Crystal, Black Ink, Bast Parchment x2—These are the ninja tools for Utsusemi, so they are in huge demand, but also are made in huge quantities. People make Woodworking 100+6 mules to HQ this synth and sell them. You won't be able to make much or any profit on making these, but you'll want the extra level or two when you start Oak Lumber. TEST ITEM: Harp-Earth Crystal, Coeurl Whisker, Chestnut Lumber x2: Unless you made your own lumber, you can buy this on the AH cheaper, as HQ Instruments are common profit items for Woodworkers. Not terribly cheap to make, but not hard to get the ingredients if needed. 31-40 *'Oak Lumber' (35)-Wind Crystal, Oak Log—Oak is where lumber starts getting expensive per synth really quickly. Never buy for more than 5k a log and be careful about selling. Make sure it is profitable first AND will sell. Nothing stinks worse than having 60k worth of lumber you can’t sell. You just want to bridge these until you can start Beetle Arrow (39). *'Caisson' (38)-Earth Crystal, Chestnut Lumber x2, Bronze Sheet x2—This takes Smithing 30. Buy the sheets at the smithing guildshop for ultra-cheap. These are choice storage for cheap, for Moghancement: Gardening, and for a weak Earth Aura for your Mog House. *'Beetle Arrow' (39)-Earth Crystal, Beetle Arrowheads, Arrowwood Lumber, Chocobo Fletchings—Make these bad boys up to 39, sell for profit at AH. These are quiverable arrows as well, which is why they sell well, especially to RNG and SAM. Get used to the feeling of making arrows in batches of 99 synths at a time; they are several more stages just like this one. TEST ITEM: Traversiere-Wind Crystal, Oak Lumber, Parchment: As with all NQ musical instruments, you might find it cheaper on the AH as a result of failed HQ attempts, or making your own might be cheaper. Whichever works. 41-50 *'Fang Arrow' (42)-Earth Crystal, Fang Arrowheads, Yagudo Fletchings, Arrowwood Lumber—These are superior in stats to Beetle Arrows in every way except they don’t quiver. This is an optional bridge because it will take a long time to use up 33 stacks of them. However, bring along the ingredients if you have a RNG or SAM leveling in Valkrum or Qufim. *'Rosewood Lumber' (45)-Wind Crystal, Rosewood Log—This is also a bridge. Only do these if they are profitable and only to that extent. Each log should run you 2k, mostly at the AH, or did when I was at this stage. *'Horn Arrow' (49)-Earth Crystal, Arrowwood Lumber, Horn Arrowheads, Bird Fletchings-Pretty much the only use for Bird Fletchings, so if you can find someone making them, they’ll be ecstatic to get rid of them for cheap. Make these until you hit 49. They quiver, they sell well, and they are relatively cheap, because they are the best arrows from level 29 until level 40. You can try these right out of Beetle Arrows at level 39, but only with Advanced Support, or you risk too many breaks to be profitable. TEST ITEM: Rose Wand: Wind Crystal, Rosewood Lumber, Black Chocobo Feather-Standard wand-type test item, but the single black feather can be a pain to get. The citizens of the first-place Nation in Conquest Rankings will have these available at the Chocobo Stables, in case the AH doesn't have any singles. 51-60 *'Mahogany Lumber' (52)-Wind Crystal, Mahogany Log—This is just a bridge. Only do these if they are profitable and only to that extent. Do you see a pattern emerging now of Arrows, Lumber/Bridge, Arrows? It holds true from mid-20s until 72. It'd hold true longer if there were more viable arrow and lumber options above Demon Arrows and Ancient Lumber. *'Scorpion Arrow' (59)-Earth Crystal, Scorpion Arrowheads, Arrowwood Lumber, Insect Fletchings—These are your best friend. Make these until 59. That may take up to 4 stacks of Arrowwheads, which is 396 synths. This is why Key Item: Lumberjack is so vital after you hit 50. Quiver and sell as you go along. *'Chest' (61)-Earth Crystal, Rattan Lumber x3, Lauan Lumber x2-This is a great synth for power-leveling at 61; it is dirt cheap relative to level. If you are not taking Woodworking beyond 60, this is the last synth you will want to do, to allow you to stop on a dime, so to speak. TEST ITEM: Kaman: Wind Crystal, Elm Lumber, Bamboo Stick, Silk Thread, Wool Cloth-Cheaper to make than buy on the AH, the Bamboo causes problems at times. ONLY turn one in if you are going beyond 60 to 100 (past 60, it's 100 or bust). POST 60 GUIDE Only start down this path if you intend to take your Woodworking past 60. I can see taking it to 69 for the Demon Arrows but beyond that, it's 100 or bust. 61-70 *'Darksteel Bolt' (62)-Earth Crystal, Darksteel Bolt Heads, Yew Lumber—These are expensive, relatively, to get the boltheads and you can’t sell those back singly, so only do this if you are headed beyond 60 in Woodworking, like I am. This is a bridge only. *'Demon Arrow' (69)-Earth Crystal, Demon Arrowheads, Black Chocobo Fletchings, Arrowwood Lumber—The fletchings are a dump synth for high level Clothcrafters; you should be able to get them easily. The materials to make the arrowheads have crashed enough that anyone with Bonecraft ~58+ can make them for a profit or buy them relatively cheaply. Cap these arrows out, which might take 4-5 stacks of arrowheads (that's 396-495 synths!) TEST ITEM: Ebony Wand-Wind Crystal, Ebony Lumber, Giant Bird Feather-Make or buy, whichever is cheaper, but moving beyond readily-available test items, FYI. 71-80 *'Hume Fishing Rod' (74)-Light Crystal, Broken Hume Rod--Break-fishing can be tedious and hard to find the right fish that you can both hook and drain of stamina. Only then can they break the rod and not just the line. If you have a job 34+ (or can cast Sneak and Invisible), the waterfall (aim at the waterfall itself, not just the stream) in North Gustaberg is great places to take a few stacks of Meatballs and break rods (either crafting there or just bring 2-3 dozen rods if possible). Fishing will break the line or rod every time you get a (!!!). Bring extra rods and lots of bait, plus Light Crystals. I had a Fishing of 48 when I did this stage and the fish were easy to reel in. *'Commode' (77)-Earth Crystal, Rosewood Lumber x5--These sell about even but rapidly, decent for this level. If you even think about touching Elemental Staves, I'll slap you--only the HQs make a profit on these incredibly expensive synths. This is also the TEST ITEM. *'Noble's Bed' (78)-Earth Crystal, Gold Ingot, Gold Thread, Velvet Cloth, Mahogany Lumber, Silk Cloth, Rosewood Lumber x3--This also takes Clothcraft of 56 and Goldsmithing of 50, both of which I had before starting this synth. Only about 2 sell per day (not bad, actually) and the total cost is just over 40k each, but they sell for at least 60k each. Make a dozen or two and sell them or give them to your LS/friends. This could be considered a gil-restocking item except that you should use it for skill in the face of what comes next. 81-90 *'Mithran Fishing Rod' (83)-Light Crystal, Broken Mithran Rod--After trying the location I used for Hume Fishing Rods, I caught far too many fish. I switched to Qufim Island on the SW side using Sliced Cod with Fishing 50+ and was able to break rods well on Three-eyed Fish (cap 71). You'll not be able to come close landing Black Sole you hook unless your Fishing is way above 70. Also, you must be above level 46 to have a chance of avoiding the Goblin Bounty Hunters. Sorry if this is restrictive but Mithran Rods are hard to break. *'Numinous Shield' (85)-Earth Crystal, Ancient Lumber x2, Round Shield--Profitable and they sell at 1-2 per day, so not bad at this level. Your next big synth is at 91, so this is an optional bridge. *'Eremite's Wand' (86)-Earth Crystal, Willow Lumber, Hermit's Wand--Another optional bridge, this one sells at a profit too. Farmed from Ashmaker Gotblut, a true Lottery spawn NM in Yughott Grotto. *'Mithran Fishing Rod' (87)-Wind Crystal, Rainbow Thread, Rattan Lumber--Make these, break these, sell the broken rods. That's the only use. Lather, rinse, repeat until you aren't afraid to start Kabura Arrow. The broken rods sell at around 1-2/day at most, so you may want to balance sales of broken rods with selling some unbroken ones directly. TEST ITEM: Mythic Pole-Wind Crystal, Ancient Lumber x2-This is an idea for a possible bridge as well but involves making, de-synthing, and repeating until no lumber left. Make or buy, if possible, but these don't hit the AH often. 91-100 Kabura Arrow (91)-Earth Crystal, Bamboo Stick, Ram Horn, Giant Bird Fletchings, Karimata Arrowheads--Bonecraft 53 as a subskill. They sell for a profit, you can always get the Bamboo Stick from Tenshodo Merchants or Regional Vendors, there's always at least one stack of 99 arrowheads and fletchings on the AH and the arrows quiver for easy storage. Your only limiting factor is Ram Horn. Farm them with a few stacks of dark crystals, tea leaves and distilled water for the leather or just suck it up and buy a ton at the AH. This is your last major for-profit item until you reach 100, so take it to cap. Eight-Sided Pole (94)-Wind Crystal, Walnut Lumber x2, Mythril Ingot--This has a Smithing subcraft of 31. All things considered, these sell quickly for some reason, but at a loss. Still, cheap compared to alternatives... Lacquer Tree Sap (96)-Water Crystal, Lacquer Tree Log--Sales have been dropping in these items, but they are still profitable, especially if you find an Alchemist working on Urushi, which uses this by the ton. Judge for yourself when you get to this stage. Bloodwood Lumber (96)-Wind Crystal, Bloodwood Log--These sell at 1k more than the logs do, so I'd make a stack or two of these to help yourself along. Don't count on major sales though. Most people at this level are synthing the logs for themselves. The addition of Cartonniers in the August 2007 patch means there is a decent furniture item that uses these as part of it, so watch for sales of that... 96-100: Well, the following items look promising, in a "nothing's better" sort of way. Primate Staff/Kinkobo (99), Cursed Togi (99), Staurobow (100), Iron-Splitter/Steel-splitter (100-Make the former then the latter and junk it-only 20k per level 100 synth), and Mezraq (101-Ultimate crafted Dragoon weapon). The Kinkobo and Steel-splitter staves require Key Items: Enscrollment in Alchemy and Woodworking respectively, so Animas will be necessary. Frankly, this, Shade gear, Warp Cudgels and Reraise Earrings convinced me to make an Alchemy mule just for access to cheap Animas. Restocking Gil Section The essence of making gil with Woodworking until you hit 100+3 and start HQing Elemental Staves (don't try until 100+3+Advanced Support on New Moon + Darkday), is in endless repetition of HQing items. Sad, but true in many ways, but the big, long-term gil maker is bolts, almost all of which are level 16 synths. At level 67, or 66+1, or 63+1+Advanced Support, you can HQ over half the time, including making a full stack with one synth. There are other profitable synths and I've broken the profitable synths into four (4) categories. Ranger Stuff Bolts, except for Darksteel, are level 16 and you'll HQ a lot of them. The Arrows vary in level. I've listed them in order of sales-speed according to Asura on ffxiah.com. Quivers refer to 12 Quivers only. *'Bolts': Acid Bolt, Bloody Bolt, Blind Bolt, Sleep Bolt, Venom Bolt, Darksteel Bolt, Holy Bolt *'Bolt Quivers': Acid Bolt, Bloody Bolt, Holy Bolt, Darksteel Bolt, Blind Bolt, Sleep Bolt *'Arrows': Demon Arrow, Scorpion Arrow, Horn Arrow, Fang Arrow, Bone Arrow *'Arrow Quivers': Scorpion Arrow, Demon Arrow, Beetle Arrow, Horn Arrow Lumber Lumberjack is very nice when making Bolts and Arrows but you can use it to get more out of your HQs. The following Lumbers are profitable and sell well. *'Arrowwood Lumber': Some people buy these on AH in large quanities because they are, for some reason, too lazy to make their own. *'Ash Lumber': Same for bolts as Arrowwood is for arrows. *'Mahogany Lumber': Touchy, so watch log:lumber prices... *'Ancient Lumber': See Mahogancy Wands Mages of all strips like Wands because they offer bonuses to INT and MND. HQs sell better, naturally. *'Willow Wand': HQ only, but you'll make more than a few of these for Guild Points. *'Yew Wand': Both versions sell well, probably because of capped events. *'Chestnut Wand': Again, both do well, but beware lumber prices at the AH vs. Guild Shop... *'Rose Wand': These sell so profitably, that I was tempted to not mention them, but the last wand before elemental staves Miscellaneous The dreaded other category of items from all over... *'Power Bow': Perversely, this item isn't profitable in the HQ version. Too expensive and slow-selling for skill, this can be used earlier than most of these others. *'Warp Cudgel': You'll need Dark Anima, Ice Anima, and Wind Anima, plus a Key Item bought with Guild Points, but these are profitable in the long run. *'Bast Parchment': Required for almost all NIN tools and profitable to make. Between making these yourself and HQing Black Ink or Animal Glue for the next two items, profit-city. *'Shihei': The quintessential NIN tool. If you aren't trying to HQ Elemental Staves, spend your time making these for mass sale, especially if your Alchemy lets you HQ the Black Ink. *'Kawahori-Ogi': Bamboo might be scarce if no Regional Vendor is selling it and Animal Glue is an Alchemy component, but these sell well. If you have any other ideas, please feel free to add them in the Discussion Page or add them here to the appropriate category (just be sure to signed your additions). Good luck! --Ctownwoody 14:31, 14 September 2007 (CDT)